Le Meurtre de l'innocence
by daedale
Summary: Avant de devenir un commandant respecté au regard grave, Erwin Smith fut un enfant qui admirait et aimait son père plus que tout. (OS)


**Coucou,**

 **J'adore, admire, aime et vénère Erwin Smith. C'est une forme de perfection fictive, esthétique, caractérielle, artistique, à laquelle je voudrais dédier nombreuses de mes productions écrites pour lui prouver mon amour inconditionnelle. Aujourd'hui, je lui sacrifie ce petit OS écrit lors d'une des nuits du FoF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers, Erwin Smith et les autres personnages de** ** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (Amen !), les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste m'apartient.**

 **Bonne lecture et gloire à Erwin !**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 66e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Blessure"_

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Le Meurtre de l'innocence_

* * *

– **M** aman, je suis rentré! lança Erwin en retirant ses chaussures pour les poser sur le paillasson.

La journée à l'école avait été longue. Le cartable dans son dos commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules d'enfant. Erwin Smith le déposa à côtés de ses chaussures, puis rentra dans la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée attisa ses narines d'écolier ayant passé son après-midi plongé dans son cahier, le nez plein du parfum fade et amère de l'encre. Erwin fut aussitôt affamé. Du haut de son petit corps, il aperçut une assiette pleine de biscuits dorés sur la table. Il se précipita pour en prendre un, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne disparaissent subitement par enchantement. Une fois le biscuit dans sa main, Erwin l'huma – de la cannelle et du miel… Il l'engloutit aussitôt et en prit un autre dans l'assiette.

– Maman, je suis là, cria-t-il la bouche encore pleine, en direction du salon. J'ai eu une bonne note en Histoire cet après-midi.

Erwin aimait beaucoup les cours d'Histoire. Ses professeurs disaient que c'était la preuve d'une grande curiosité et d'une vivacité impressionnante. Ils assuraient aux parents du garçon qu'il présentait des talents qui lui permettraient d'atteindre un avenir prestigieux, plus tard. La plupart suggérait de l'envoyer à l'école militaire pour qu'il puisse mettre ses dons au service de la race humaine et de sa survie. Mais, pour le moment, Erwin ne voulait pas être un soldat. Il voulait être professeur, comme son père.

Erwin admirait beaucoup son père. C'était un professeur d'Histoire passionné par son travail et par tout ce qui touchait au monde par-delà les Murs, territoire des Titans où avaient vécu autrefois les humains. Peu de livres parlaient de ce sujet, mais cela n'empêchait pas le père d'Erwin de s'acharner à percer les secrets de ce temps oublié par l'humanité, ce temps où elle était encore libre. Parfois, le soir, quand il venait souhaiter une bonne nuit à Erwin, il acceptait de partager ses nouvelles découvertes avec lui, si l'enfant avait bien travaillé à l'école.

Erwin adorait quand son père lui confiait ses théories sur le monde extérieur. C'était comme écouter une histoire de chevalier, ou d'aventurier explorant un univers inconnu. L'enfant rêvait de ce que lui racontait son père, il rêvait du monde au-delà de ces Murs qui, pour le petit garçon qu'il était, paraissaient infranchissables. Parfois, imaginer ce qui pouvait se cacher de l'autre côté, lui donnait tellement d'énergie qu'il voulait le raconter aux autres à l'école, pour qu'ils puissent partager son enthousiasme. Mais Erwin avait vite comprit que les gens n'aimaient pas trop parler du monde extérieur, parce que c'étaient là que vivaient les Titans. Alors Erwin se taisait et ne dérangeait personne avec ses rêves de petit garçon. Parfois, quand il jouait avec les autres enfants dans la cours de l'école, il glissait une ou deux allusions à ce que lui avait raconté son père. De temps en temps, ça attisait la curiosité de ses amis, alors il répondait à leurs questions.

Puis, il y a quelques jours, des hommes étaient venus lui parler. Erwin ne les connaissait pas, mais il avait reconnu leur insigne sur leurs vestes. On leur avait appris ça en cours, et le garçon avait tout de suite compris que les hommes faisaient parties des Brigades spéciales. D'abord, Erwin n'avait pas été très à l'aise face aux questions que les hommes lui avaient posé. Mais ils avaient manifesté de la curiosité pour les histoires que son père lui avait raconté et désiré en savoir un peu plus. Alors Erwin leur avait tout dit. Il savait que les Brigades spéciales étaient liées au gouvernement. S'il leur parlait des recherches de son père, ces hommes le rapporteront certainement au roi. Et, si ce dernier était intéressé, il autoriserait peut-être son père à poursuivre ses travaux, en lui fournissant des livres secrets ou un accès aux archives. Ainsi, son père pourrait continuer à travailler sur ses théories et découvrir un mystère caché qui pourrait sauver l'humanité. Et Erwin voulait aidé son père à réaliser ses rêves. Il avait donc tout raconter aux hommes de la Brigade spéciales.

Et ça avait marché !

Aujourd'hui, son père n'était pas venu faire son cours à l'école, c'était son assistant qui s'en était chargé. Erwin savait que son père était parti tôt ce matin pour aller au district voisin. Probablement pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'important qui l'aiderait à trouver les preuves de la véracité de ses théories.

À cette idée, Erwin se sentait fier et heureux d'avoir pu aider son père. Il espérait que ce dernier lui raconterait tout ce soir, surtout lorsqu'il saura la note qu'il avait eu cet après-midi.

– Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ? demanda le garçon en entrant dans le salon où il espérait trouver sa mère.

Erwin la vit assise dans son fauteuil. Et il vit aussi les hommes des Brigades spéciales.

– Erwin, murmura sa mère lorsqu'il entra.

Sa voix était éraillée et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, Erwin vit qu'elle avait le visage creusé, les joues luisantes et les yeux rouges. Elle se leva, tremblante comme une feuille.

– Oh mon chéri…

Elle s'effondra devant lui et l'attira contre elle. Erwin lâcha son biscuit. Au contact de la joue de sa mère contre la sienne, il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

– Ton père, murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir continuer…

Et comme elle étouffait un sanglot dans ses cheveux blonds, Erwin la serra fort dans ses petits bras d'enfant encore maigre et faible. Il sentit quelque chose d'horrible se produire en lui. Un peu comme la fois où il s'était blessé en grimpant dans les arbres avec les autres enfants, mais mille fois pire. Erwin sentit sa poitrine s'ouvrir en trou béant où rugissait la tristesse et la colère. Il voulut pleurer.

Il releva la tête et, par dessus l'épaule tressautante de sa mère, rencontra les yeux des hommes des Brigades spéciales. Ils étaient vides, froids, insensibles – des yeux de soldat.

Aussitôt, Erwin comprit. Il ravala ses larmes.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
